The Day of the Crocodiles
:For coloring and informational errors, see here. The Day of the Crocodiles is a comic inspired by The Lion Guard. It was published by Egmond in April of 2016. Synopsis The Lion Guard saves Zuri from the crocodiles. Plot The Day of the Crocodiles begins by introducing Kion, the prince of the Pride Lands, and his friends, Beshte, Bunga, Fuli, and Ono. At the start of the comic, Ono is reporting to Kion that a landslide has blocked up a waterfall, causing the river to overflow. Because of their sudden new access to land, Makuu and his float have started to attack the Pridelanders, including Zuri, Kiara's best friend. A furious Kion confronts Makuu and reminds him that every animal must stay confined to its territory, but Makuu simply points out that his float is indeed sticking to the water. As Makuu slithers away, Bunga suggests that Kion use the Roar of the Elders to free Zuri, but Kion worries that it will destroy the rock. Fuli wonders if they can find another way to free her, while Beshte suggests that they get rid of the crocodiles instead. At this point in the comic, the reader can either choose to follow Beshte's plan or Fuli's. The comic ends differently depending on which route the reader chooses. Fuli's Ending Kion chooses to follow Fuli's plan and suggests that Zuri escape onto some nearby tree branches, but Fuli protests that the branches are too high. With no option but for Zuri to jump, the Lion Guard picks a branch for Zuri to climb on, and Kion helps her escape the crocodiles. Once to safety, he uses the Roar of the Elders to force the crocodiles away from them, and his roar breaks the river blockage, freeing the water and allowing the river to flow as usual. After the rescue, Bunga tells Kion that Zuri will want to thank him for saving her life, but Kion is unconvinced. Despite this, Zuri approaches him and thanks him for saving her from the crocodiles. She then nuzzles up against him and tells him that he will be a big and strong lion someday, to which Kion proclaims that he'd liked being unnoticed better. The rest of the Lion Guard laughs. Beshte's Ending Kion chooses to follow Beshte's plan, and the Lion Guard races to the waterfall. Along the way, they jump on stones to avoid encountering the crocodiles in the river. Once at the waterfall, the Lion Guard manages to clear the blockage, but the river begins to flow in full-force, washing away the crocodiles and nearly taking Kion with it. Just in time, he hitches a ride on Beshte's back, and the two escape to safety on the riverbank. Once on shore, Kion regroups with his friends, and the Lion Guard goes to check on Zuri, who has escaped the flood unharmed, though she is covered in river muck. Bunga teases Kion that Zuri will want to thank him, but Kion points out that Bunga doesn't know Zuri. Sure enough, Zuri complains that her fur is dirty and goes to tell Kiara that her brother had messed up the rescue. As she struts away, Kion points out that though he may be a hero, Zuri will never change. Pages Fuli's Version Comic1B.png Comic2B.png Comic3B.jpg Comic4B.jpg Comic5B.jpg Beshte's Version Comic1B.png Comic2B.png Comic6bB.jpg Comic7B.jpg Comic8.jpg Category:Comics Category:The Lion Guard comics Category:Media Category:Polish Comics